An unlikely bond
by Yorkmanic88
Summary: A young man runs away from his father from being a weapon for the company. He meets an unusual alien wounded and save it's life. Their connection grows as they confront other aliens and soldiers from the company trying to capture them. But worse of all, the man has embryos from the alien making him feel in pain...(Male human/Female Predalien) (contains lemons and strong violence)
1. the runaway man

(A/N: I like to thank Teshy for giving me information of the predalien and how it breeds. I don't own AVP except for my OCs.)

AVP: An unlikely bond

(Nathan's pov)

Location: Peru, Amazon jungle

Date: May, 29, 2039 7:30 pm

Weather: Sunny 74° F

My name is Nathan Rogers. I'm 26 years old. I'm a male American. I ran away from my asshole father who wants to continue...*sigh* to continue his...project on me and sell me to the company as some sort of weapon. ...I rather not get to that topic right now.

anyway, I was sitting down on my chair in my treehouse enjoying the view of the jungle when I suddenly got hungry. now you're probably wondering if I had the right gear for hunting. Indeed I am, I have my katana the Doragon Tsume(also known as the Dragon Claw) that my master gave me before he passed away, my crossbow and some Daggers and throwing knives. I took my gear and went down the tree to check on my snares. thankfully, I caught a crocodile who was struggling to get out and a bird.

I stabbed the crocodile with the Dorogon Tsume to end it's life by the heart and wiped the blood off the blade once I pulled it out.

The bird was already dead since the snare I made for it lynched it's neck to death.

for probably 2 or 3 hours of me carving the crocodile and bird for meat and cooking them on the fire for 30 minutes, I heard a loud roar. the roar didn't sound like any animal I would hear most of the times.

"eh...probably imaginating things."

of course like a fucking moron I was, I wasn't aware what was going on in the night and shrugged it off. as my meat were well cooked, I started eating and I heard another roar. only...this time it was somewhat high pitched and I heard what sounded like a sickening slice.

I quickly got off the ground once I finished eating and unsheathed my Doragon Tsume.

"Hey! who's out there!?"

silence...but curiousity got the best as I ran to where I heard the roar. but what I didn't know is that once I got there changed my life forever...

(A/N: this is more of an introduction chapter so I apologize if it's short. anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'll do my best to make the chapters longer.)


	2. a Predalien and xenomorph encounter

Chapter 2

(Nathan's pov)

as I took out my flashlight and turned it on, I saw a dead bad blood Yaujita with it's head decapitated and a Predalien leaning on a tree with a wounded arm and wounded legs. This Predalien possessed mandibles, dreadlocks, a yellowish hide, and had a large multi-spiked blade for a tail. The dome covering the head was also slightly more...how should I say transparent than a Warrior Xenomorph's and hollow eye sockets could be seen beneath. It's tail was much thicker, longer, not as skeletal as a human-spawned Warrior's. (did some studies of them at high school.)

The Predalien looked at me and growls but quickly turned to groans of pain.

I sheathed my Katana but kept my hand on it in case this got ugly. Judging from the Predalien's slim appearance, it's a female. ugh...great...I'm not a fan of putting my hands on women.

I slowly and cautiously walked towards it. she tried to lunged at me but she gripped her wounded arm and almost collapsed on the ground. I felt like face palming of her ridiculous stupidity.

"I suggest you stop moving around unless you want your wounds to open more." I said with a rather somewhat scolding tone.

As I got closer to her, she gave me warning growls. I took out my stimpaks and looked at her with a serious look on my face.

"this may hurt a bit."

I injected one stimpak on her wounded arm and two on her legs.

she roars in pain and what's the first thing she does? she whacked me in the head with her left hand real hard. now imagine this...imagine Mike Tyson punched you in the head so hard you felt like you were going to be knocked out in seconds from his fist of steels. I swear to god that's what it felt like.

"Argh! What the fuck! I told you it would hurt!" I shouted as I held on my head.

She snorts like she's about to be in a hissy fit. god...it's like having an ex girlfriend acting like a child and takes her tantrum on you for no reason. she starts dosing off from the side effects of the stimpaks and passes out. I took the empty stimpaks and put them in my pocket to reuse them.

I carried her(I had super strength when I was a kid so comparing her she's light as a feather to me) to my treehouse and started looking around in case I was being followed. turns out I was. A loud screech came from the far distance behind me.

"Ah...shit..."

Fuck...I know that screech anywhere. it's a mother fucking praetorian xenomorph. I am so fucked. those things usually protect their queens so I guess the queen sent it to hunt for something. Not me I hope...

I jumped on the tree house and placed the sleeping Predalien on the bed and looked outside to see if the praetorian was outside. sure enough, it did came and it brought 2 Xenomorph warriors. Who or What were they looking for? probably my biggest...worst mistake was that I forgot to extinguish the fire.

"fuck..."

Yeah...sure enough this attracted them and started looking around.

I am so fucked...I hid in the shadows as I held my breathe hoping it would work. it did...so far. I waited and waited until the praetorian climbed on the tree and got in front of my treehouse.

it got in the treehouse and started looking around. good news? it didn't found me. bad news? it found the Predalien I helped and it's growl...ugh...that tells you "I'm going to murder you real...bad.".

It walked towards her with it's tailblade ready for the kill.

However by instinct, I tackled the praetorian away from the Predalien but as it was close to the edge of the treehouse, it throw me off him and I slammed hard to the ground. I was dazed and was pinned down by the two warriors and boy were they pissed. but their rage could not compare to the praetorian's dangerous roar. it jumped off my treehouse and he looks really disappointed(like a really pissed off child having a tantrum)that it didn't kill the Predalien. it really makes me think that my little distraction helped her escape. I hope she's safe. the praetorian looks at me and boy was it pissed. it looked at one of the warriors probably telling it something what to do to me and that warrior knocks me with a nasty punch to the gut.

not as hard as the Predalien's but it still knocked me out. I felt my body being dragged on the ground unaware what I was getting myself into.

for what felt like hours, I opened my eyes and guess where I ended up?

If you guessed trapped in a cocoon while in a hive full of xenomorphs then you guessed right. yup...I just became a fucking host for the queen. I feel like I'm going to shit myself of what I got myself into.

A worker xenomorph was finishing the cocoon that I was in and crawls away once it finished.

I struggled and struggled but no avail. This thing was hard and difficult to move. now I know how the people feel when they get caught by the xenomorphs.

Loud heavy large footstep walked towards me.

"Holy...shit..." I quietly panicked.

Yup...It was the queen of the xenomorphs. this thing was huge...no...egnormous. like almost Godzilla egnormous. I'm scared...really scared.

she lays an egg in front of me before roaring at me. I started squirming more and again no avail. I didn't scream if that's what she wanted me to do but my fear got worse. it's like she's warning me not to escape. ...guess this is the end of the road for me...

I hope not...


	3. Returning the favor

Chapter 3

(Nathan's pov)

The queen looks away from me and seems to be paying attention to the hive members and her eggs.

Every once in a while, the xenomorphs would look at me and hiss at me as they were taunting me that I'm going to die. it's like they're saying: "Haha! you are going to die!". that's it! I officially hate xenomorphs now. ugh...the heat(or it could be just me sweating in a panic) was bothering me and I swear I feel like passing out.

what felt like hours, I heard a roar. it's the same roar I heard before. one things off though...I hear multiple roars. wow...I guess the Predalien brought help. the queen roars alerting the hive to attack the intruders as I started struggling to escape the cocoon.

the queen noticed me struggling and she wasn't too happy.

"What!? Why are you looking at me like that, you ugly bitch!?"

she seems to know what I was saying because she roars right at my face knowing that she doesn't take offensive words too well to tell me to shut the fuck up. lesson learned: keep your fucking mouth shut when you confront a queen.

The egg hatched and a face hugger slowly emerged out of the egg.

"Shit! No!"

Just as it came out, Zap! it got blown up by an energy weapon.

I'm serious! I'm not making this shit up! someone blew it up!

This got the queen pissed off that her egg and facehugger was destroyed. sure enough I saw who killed the Facehugger. the predalien I saved using Yaujita weapons. In short, a plasma caster. quite a shock. Huh...never seen that before. she quickly cuts the cocoon off of me and as I ran next to her well sort of wobbled due to the heat from the hive I was dealing with.

The Predalien notices this and carries me out of the hive. thankfully the queen is attached to an organ so she couldn't move anywhere at all because moving with that organ attached to her could cause pain or worse possible death however I can tell she got pissed off even more because of that due to her angry roars. I couldn't see much due to my vision blurriness but I noticed Xenomorphs dropping like flies and my guess is that they were not prepared of a full on assault from a couple of Predaliens.

In a blink of an eye, The Female Predalien was tackled down the ground by the same praetorian who almost knocked the wind out of me. Jesus Christ...he's a persistant mother fucker. I was flunged out of the female Predalien's grasp to the ground and slammed to a nearby tree.

I can hear them duke it out as I slowly got off the ground. I managed to regain my vision and unsheathed my katana. just as the praetorian was going to kill the female predalien by holding her by the neck with his tailblade at the ready, I sliced the praetorian's head off clean off in a blink of an eye. Now call this bull shit if you want but believe it or not my master once told me that the Dorogon Tsume was made from a tailblade of a dead xenomorph queen he killed 20 years ago from Japan. I never believed it at first but he had the acid burn on his torso as proof. anyway, off topic.

The praetorian's headless lifeless body let's go of the female predalien as his body falls down to the ground. I sheathed the Dorogon Tsume and reached my hand in front of her to help her up and she gave me that...look. that look of astonishment and a bit fear. she hesitates a bit and grabs my hand as I pulled her off the ground. I picked up the severed head of the praetorian and decided to take it as trophy. I know what you're thinking about me taking the head and I don't want to hear it.

As we continued getting away from the Xenomorph hive, I swear my ears were not playing tricks on me when I heard...

"_thank...you_." she said.

I was completely in shocked to hear her speak english. must be quick learners when it comes to learning new languages. What's surprises me more is that she's speaking in my mind!

"_You're welcome._" I said with a smile.

I think I'm starting to like this one by the minute.


	4. Meeting the predalien queen

Chapter 4

(Nathan's Pov)

_"Do you have a name?"_

she looks at me at me curiously. Does she understand me?

_"Talon...what's your name?"_

_"Nathan."_

As we continued walking further in the jungle, we had the most interesting conversation. she tells me some interesting information like she actually lives in a hive somewhere in this jungle and that her hive gets occasional attacks from Xenomorphs and bad blood predators. guess the attack on the Xenomorph hives and the dead bad blood was payback for the attacks.

I looked up ahead and I see a hive up ahead. It looked different from a Xenomorph's hive so this got me intrigued. I wonder what the inside looks like...

_"Is that your hive?"_

_"yes. it's my home. I suggest you wait here...my mother doesn't trust humans and could kill you without hesitation. I'll convince her to meet you that way she doesn't have to kill you."_ She said as she walked to hive.

_"if you insist..."_ I said as I sat down on a rock.

(Talon's pov)

as I entered back to my hive, I can hear my mother so relieved.

_"Talon...where have you been?! I've been so worried about you..."_

_"I'm fine, mother. I was wounded after my fight with a bad blood but was treated by the care of a human."_

mother wasn't happy...in fact she was almost getting to the point where she could get into a rage.

_"did the human harm you?!"_

_"no, mother! he didn't hurt me! he saved my life from the xenomorph praetorian. twice. he carries the head of the praetorian as proof."_

This peaked my mother's interest as I can feel her starting to calm down.

_"hmmm...very well...bring the human at once. I wish to speak with him..."_

_"thank you, mother."_

(Nathan's pov)

What felt like maybe 20 minutes, I see Talon walking towards me. God...I have never felt this nervous...am I going to die?

_"how did it go?"_ I asked rather somewhat nervous.

_"she wants to see you."_

_"okay...lead the way."_

now I'm really nervous. Does she plan to kill me on the spot? I hope not...

I followed Talon to her hive and let me tell you...the hive looks somewhat similar to the xenomorph's hive. and there she is...the queen of the predaliens. she looked like the xenomorph queen but has the predalien features.

I bowed in front of her to show my respect due to her noble rank. you would too if you were in my situation right now. this made her...rather curious of my behavior.

_"stand."_

I stand before her just to show that she heard me.

_"I hear you were the one who saved my daughter."_

_"yes, your highness. twice. I have the head of the praetorian who attempted to end your daughter's life as proof."_

_I showed her the head of the dead praetorian and she looked surprised._

_"yes...I know him. we lost good warriors because of him. you have my thanks and my sincere trust."_

Talon nuzzles her head on my shoulder happy that the queen decided to spare my life.

_"it seems my daughter has grown an interest in you. but know this...if my daughter is harmed in any way...It will be your head that will be severed. do I make myself clear?"_

Jesus Christ...aren't the fathers suppose to give the guy threats?!

_"yes, your highness."_

She nods and welcomes me to her hive. there wasn't much predaliens since Talon told me about the attacks.

Talon lead me to her...room I suppose and looked at me happy.

_"what did the queen mean by that you have an interest in me?"_

Talon looks at me surprised and looks away nervous and was fidgeting her fingers. it took me a few minutes to realize what she meant. Ah...shit.

_"don't tell me..."_

_"um...well...you see...I may have grown attached to you when you saved my life."_

_"...I suppose that makes sense. Though I will admit. I feel like I may have the same feelings as you."_

_"really?" _

_"yes..."_

she gives me a strong hug and I started chuckling as she lets me go. women...looks like there's more to this girl than I thought.

(A/N: apologies if the chapter is short but I've been thinking of an idea for my predator fanfic and I'm thinking how to start the story. Also it may be the last alien/predator story once the predator fanfic gets published.)


End file.
